The Thief That Stole My Heart
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Daisuke finally tells Riku how he feels. I love you. But is she ready for it? Why does she think that he still likes Risa? DsRk oneshot. Fluff!


_Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, though it would be really cool if I did!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys… I love DNAngel, and although I'm not very far into the series (two DVDs and five books) I really love the idea and stuff. It'd be cool to have a thief inside of me… anyway, I like Riku/Daisuke, so decided to write a little one-shot about them!_

The Thief That Stole My Heart

All the girls in town loved him; drooled over him, waited for hours for when he would show up, got soft eyes over him, and some, sat in front of the television every time the news was on, hoping to get a glimpse of his picture, eagerly waiting and cheering when they discovered he was going to steal another artifact.

In fact, even with his forty year absence, he was the most popular guy in town. All the girls wanted to be with him, and all the guys wanted to be like him. He was a dream in their minds, a dream that could never be reached, yet even they had to try.

Riku sat in her room, writing a short story for her English class, though she had no clue what to write about. Every time her pen hit the paper with an idea, she immediately marked it out, realizing some flaw.

She heard a scream from the other room and sighed.

"The Phantom Thief Dark has sent notice that he will steal the "Dark Hope Statue" from the local museum tonight at seven. Let's go to Jin with the whole story. Jin-" she heard the television say.

Riku sighed again. It was just like her younger sister to be sitting diligently on the floor in front of the television, screaming when she discovered that Dark was coming out tonight.

"Turn it down! I can't even hear myself think!" she yelled, all ideas that were cobwebby but forming in her mind now gone with her scream.

Her sister didn't reply, but screamed like a fan girl again, and Riku guessed it was because a mug shot of Dark had just come to screen.

She got up and slammed her chair back under the desk and stormed into the next room. "Risa! Turn it down!"

Risa looked up at her twin sister, some brown locks falling into her eyes. "But Dark is going to steal something tonight! I can't wait to see him…" her voice drowned out in a dreamy manner.

"Oh pu-lease! Honestly Risa, he's bad news!" she claimed, before walking over to the television and turning it down.

"Why can't you ever be happy for me Riku!" Her slightly younger sister exploded, not grasping the words that had just been spoken by Riku. How could he be bad news when he was so…sexy?

Riku didn't say a word, just walked back into the room and closed her door. She knew that Risa would turn the TV back up as soon as something else about Dark came on. Sometimes her younger sister's obsession scared her.

In fact, in a town full of girl's all wanting to be Dark's, Riku seemed to be the only girl that didn't have a thing for him. She thought that he was wrong and vile, stealing things just for publicity, and was given too much credit. She could probably steal an artifact from a museum just as easily, with the way they guarded things around there.

She was more into her training and sports, and trying to keep her grades up so that she could practice. Sometimes she thought that she and her sister were worlds apart-that they didn't even act like twins.

Risa was more girly than her sister, and more guy obsessed. She liked making a good first impression that would stick, always wanting to look her best around her friends.

Riku really didn't care about men, even though she had more than her fair number of admirers.

She flopped on her bed. "Maybe I should write a romance…" she thought, referring to her English story.

A picture flashed in her mind-it was a boy. His spiky red hair stood out because of how bright it was-the same color as his soft eyes.

"No! No! No! Stop it Riku! What do you think you're doing?" she screamed to herself, shaking her head to get rid of the picture.

She heard the television turn back up again and her sister screamed, but suddenly stopped, whilst the television didn't get turned back down.

Again Riku found herself storming in to the next room to yell at her sister, only to discover that she wasn't even there.

"Risa?" she asked, walking on to the balcony. The gentle wind from the spring day played with her short red hair as her brown orbs looked into the beautiful sky.

That's when she saw some odd black character carrying her little sister bridal style. "Dark?" she asked herself, concluding that she was going to kill him as soon as she found him.

Why didn't she like him? He was cute, strong, obviously smart if he could steal things, the total heartthrob of the town. So why wasn't she as obsessed as her little sister? Maybe it was because someone else had her heart.

She jumped from the second story balcony and landed on her hands and knees, skinning them a little, before jumping up and running after the Phantom Thief.

X

"Dark! What do you think you are doing?" Daisuke yelled inside of Dark's head. The thief only smiled.

'I want her to see me in action. She's only been trying to do that for awhile!' Dark thought back, making his counter-ego scream in anger.

"What if you transform back to me?"

'I won't,' Dark replied coolly. 'That only happens around Riku.'

With the mention of the older Harada, Daisuke felt his cheeks go warm, a sure sign that he was indeed blushing. He shook his head, hoping Dark wouldn't notice but-

'Daisuke-you're blushing…' the phantom pointed out.

Risa stirred a little in Dark's arms, then opened her tightly shut eyes and saw her idol staring down at her. "D-Dark?" She asked, thinking it was too good to be true.

X

Riku saw them land and began to run even faster. She had to catch up before he started flying again…how dare he take her little sister!

She caught up and saw Dark put Risa down carefully, and she hunched over to catch her breath, trying not to breathe too loud in fear of being noticed. She was actually standing by the Phantom Thief Dark-yet she didn't care.

"Risa!" She yelled, making her appearance so suddenly that it made both the phantom and the younger twin jump. She glared at Dark and walked straight over to him.

"What are you doing to my little sister?" she cried, then saw him turn around and run away.

"Riku-you scared him off," Risa whined. Riku sighed.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a minute-see if I can think of anything for my English paper… go ahead home okay?"

It took a lot of arguing-Risa saying she wanted to stay in case Dark came back. Finally, Riku got her to leave by saying he would be stealing something soon and she'd miss it if she were out here. She didn't like the thought of her sister watching, with a crowd of people, Dark steal things, but at least he wouldn't try anything if a lot of people were around.

Risa ran off in a hurry, and Riku sat down at stared at the sky. It was growing dark, the sun sitting on the horizon; a few stars could be seen at the moment.

She sighed, wondering why the thief had run off so quickly. She would've never guessed it was because two boys were blushing like mad, and he was about to transform.

X

Daisuke was himself again-free from the control of the now-sleeping Dark. He began walking back to his house, the little artifact hidden in his big pants pocket. It was a statue about three inches high, but known all over the world.

That's when he saw Riku, asleep on the grass, back where the run in had taken place. He walked over to her and shook her lightly. "Riku?"

Her eyes opened and she screamed, but calmed down when she noticed who it was. "Sorry Riku," he had apologized and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Daisuke felt his ears go warm, and turned away quickly, pretending to be intrigued with something on his right. "I was out for a walk and was going home. You?"

"That stupid Dark kidnapped Risa! I had to scare him off!" She exclaimed, then noticed the look of confusion in his eyes (which was of course fake) and smiled. "I well…went for a walk too. And I stayed here to think of some ideas for my short story…guess I fell asleep."

"You shouldn't be alone out here. Not with that perverted Dark after all those beautiful girls-" he said, smiling at her.

She caught what he had said, but didn't think anything of it. He was probably saying that it was dangerous for her just because she was a girl.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, trying to control his blushing. This couldn't be right…he liked Risa not Riku…didn't he?

Dark was tired after everything that had been going on, and stayed sleeping inside Daisuke, making it impossible for him to transform at the moment. She nodded and he took a seat next to her, staring up at the sky as well.

"Doesn't matter if Dark comes. You say it as if you care…"

He found himself smiling again. "Of course I care Riku. I wouldn't let anything happen to you…"

She smiled back, trying not to blush. When did he get so…grown up? She had never noticed, but he did look a lot older now. The gentle breeze grew cold, pricking her skin, and she shivered.

"You should probably go home Riku…it's getting late."

She shook her head. "I'm okay."

She shivered again, and Daisuke, with no jacket to offer her, put his arm around her. He knew it wouldn't help much, but he hoped she wouldn't kill him.

"Daisuke…you still like Risa?"

He shook his head. "I thought I did, but not anymore…"

She nodded, doing nothing at the fact he was sort of holding her. She sighed, "It's always the same with you boys…you go from one to the other all the time…"

She didn't mean it to sound harsh…she couldn't be…jealous could she? Of course not! She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"I'm not like that-I've only loved two girls before…"

Daisuke and Riku were able to talk in this manner because they had become friends over the past couple of weeks. When she had cleaning duty, he'd stay behind and help, and when he missed the bus, she'd take him on her bike back home. It couldn't be said that they were a couple, but no one knew what had sparked this friendship. Not even them.

"Two? You mean you liked someone before my sister?" Riku asked, confused.

He shook his head, "No, after."

She was confused, but didn't pry…it wasn't right of her to get into his personal business; they had just become so close.

"Daisuke-why do you stay and help me clean and stuff?" she had wondered this for a long time, but never got around to asking. It's not like they spent a whole lot of time together.

He shrugged, not wanting to sound too corny. "Because you're my friend."

She nodded, just friends? It pained her to hear him say that.

"It's getting late…I'll walk you home," Daisuke offered, and she smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that…"

But he slipped his arm away from her then stood up, extending a hand to help her up. She got up, and they disengaged hands before Riku led the way home.

He wanted to ask her why she always helped him, but decided it best not to. So they walked in silence to her front door.

When they got there, she stopped on the sidewalk. "Listen, I'm sorry about everything my sister has done to you…I'm glad you've moved on."

It still hurt her, but she wouldn't show it. Maybe she did love him…she told herself she didn't.

"Thanks…so am I. I think you're much better for me anyway," he said, smiling again.

"Excuse me?" She asked, unable to understand. She felt herself shaking. What had he just said?

He looked at his feet. "I-I love you Riku…"

She felt herself shaking more, but stared at him in disbelief. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone, and she never had a chance to reply…

X

Riku woke up the next morning and pulled on her school uniform. She didn't feel like going to practice this morning. She needed to talk to him.

She was out the door earlier than usual, despite the fact that she wasn't going to practice, or the fact that she had put more pride in getting ready this morning.

She mounted her bike and rode as quickly as she could to school, getting there just in time to sneak past her friends on the field and head to the classroom. Daisuke had morning cleaning today.

She saw him in there, sweeping up trash into a big pile, and leaned against the doorframe, just watching him, until he noticed her.

"Riku? What's up?" he asked. He'd never been so nervous around her before.

She walked over to him. "I wanted to talk to you about last night," she said, staring at her feet.

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have said anything, and I know how awkward this-"

He was cut short as she placed her lips on his. He felt tingles run down his spine, and he wasn't sure why it felt so right.

She pulled away, redder than a tomato. That wasn't what she told herself to do this morning. She smiled sheepishly at him.

Suddenly, she wasn't sure of what to say. She felt like turning around and running away, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Riku?" he asked, touching his lips briefly as they still tingled.

She looked away. "I'm…sorry."

"No…don't be!" he exclaimed, holding her shoulders gently. She looked at him and smiled, still red as ever.

"Was I the second girl?" she asked, indicating what he had told her last night. He nodded.

"Why me?"

"You're perfect."

Silence, then.

"Daisuke…I love you too."

X

_Not much to say…just hope you all liked and leave a review! I'm thinking of writing more Ds/Rk fics, so check back if you want!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
